


Honeymoon Room

by Confuzledsheep



Series: Storm Warning [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Vacation, Fluff and Smut, Literal Sleeping Together, Look guys it's soft BFs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: “Aren’t we a little too old for a family vacation?”





	1. Humidity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onus_Probandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/gifts), [vanishing_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing_apples/gifts).



> This story will be told through the eyes of Quatre, Tien and Siete. They will each get their own fic, and reading all three fics will give you a complete idea of the story.
> 
> Thank you so much for putting up with my writing shenanigans!!

“Pack your bags kiddos guess where we’re going!”

“Hell?”

“Nope! Pretty close though!”

Six looked up from his tea. “Then where? Texas?”

Siete shook his head, grabbing a pamphlet from his back pocket, something that filled the younger men with dread.

“Worse! We’re going to _Miami!”_

***

“Aren’t we a little too old for a family vacation?”

“Nope!”

Siete’s excitement was almost insulting in the humidity. Somehow the sticky heat seeped into the airport, half-convincing Quatre that the building itself was sweating profusely.

“Why are we here anyway.” Tien said, putting on sunglasses. She was completely unaffected by the humidity, and Quatre internally cursed her uncanny ability to look so fucking cool all the damn time.

“I’m here to see an old pal of mine! Turns out he retired down here.”

Six and Quatre rolled their eyes. Of course someone Siete knew retired down here. Siete would likely retire down here himself if he ever had the mind to stop doing _something_ for maybe more than 15 minutes at a time. 

“Fail to see why we have to come here with you…” Six grumbled. He was wearing almost entirely black, which was a very dumb idea. Quatre was going to scold him later for doing it.

Siete grinned as he stood by the bag carousel. “Aw come on… how could you forget what week it was?”

“The week of July 10th?”

Siete kept grinning. Quatre groaned. “Of course you wanted to go to Miami for your damn birthday…”

***

The beachside motel was tolerable. Siete got his own room, Tien was sleeping alone, while Quatre and Six ended up in a room together. (Tien snickered at the arraignment, Siete quite smug. The two of them wouldn’t stop calling it ‘The Honeymoon Room.’)

They had hardly moved in when Siete left, taking the rental car with him. He was in some sort of hurry to get somewhere, but none of them asked about it.

“Six. You can’t wear that swimming.”

“Who said I liked swimming?”

Quatre raised an eyebrow, slipping on a swim shirt. He’d been scorched alive by the sun more often than he would like to admit. He couldn’t tell if Six was trying to joke with him, they had gone swimming together before. “I thought you did.”

Six quickly realized his error, ears flicking back. “I do.”

“Hm.”

He tried to quickly diffuse the situation, grabbing his swim clothes and heading towards the bathroom. “...Sorry. I’ll go change.”

Something tugged at Quatre’s heart. It may have been more than few months since the fight, but there was still small spots of tension between them. Sure, they had made up and moved on, but some things still stung.

Six returned from the bathroom, tugging on a light sweatshirt. “We heading to the beach?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to risk the inevitable gator in the pool.”

***

“I think the gator might have been better than this.”

“Agreed.”

They’d been on the beach for 15 minutes and Quatre already had a headache. It was a public beach, he should have suspected it would be packed, but alas, they were ill prepared.

Six leaned over, ears tucked under a light hoodie. “We could check around town or something.”

“You want coffee?”

He shrugged. “No idea what would be down here.”

Quatre’s brows furrowed, trying to remember everything he knew about the particular area. Which wasn’t much. “I know there’s some cuban influence or something. Don’t quote me though.”

“...Ya think there’s a botanical garden?”

Quatre felt his lips pulled into a smile. Six’s eyes sparkled like the sea at the mere thought of gardening. “Probably. Siete took the car though.”

His ears twitched, eyes focused, scanning the street running parallel to the beach. “We’ll find a way.”

“I guess we will.”

***

“I told you it was a long walk!”

Six huffed, collapsing onto the bed. “Mmhhnnggggg… Fucking stomach……”

Quatre sighed, setting down their backpack. “You ate way too much tres leches cake.”

A blue eye looked up at him, standing by the bed. “Fuck you it was delicious.”

“It was. But you’re _Lactose intolerant_.”

“Only in theory.”

Quatre sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, petting Six’s ears. “You just choose to ignore it because you’re stupid.”

“I don’t avidly seek out new ways to roast my tongue alive so…”

“Liking spicy food and eating something that makes you sick are very different things.”

“Why do you do that anyway?”

A smirk graced his face. “To test my abilities, obviously.”

“And my patience… I can’t kiss you because your mouth tastes like the Devil’s asscrack.”

“You’ve eaten ass Six.”

“I have. That’s why I’m allowed to say shit like that.”

“...Was mine-”

“No. Not bad. At all.”

“That’s good.”

A low rumble trembled in Six’s chest as Quatre pet his ears.

“You want to try the beach now?”

Six shook his head. “Sweaty.”

“We could shower after.”

“We could shower _together…”_

Quatre rolled his eyes, smiling. “We could shower together _now_ too… before you stink up the damn bathroom.”

Six grumbled at the last comment, but started to sit up, arms wrapping around his boyfriend. They were both sweaty and gross from the heat and the humidity, but a steamy shower was definitely something both of them wanted.

Privacy was definitely a rarity with both of them living with Siete, although not paying rent made up for it. (Siete had threatened to make Six pay rent if the two of them broke up, but they all knew he wouldn't have the heart to do it.)

Quatre landed a quick kiss on the top of his head.

“I can _smell_ the sriracha good lord…”

“It was salsa love.”

Six glanced down, face heating up a tiny bit. He loved that nickname… “Still spicy though…”

“So you aren't gonna kiss me?” Quatre asked, pouting quite dramatically.

“I never said _that._ I just said it wasn't very fun.”

“Tragic. Looks like I must find another-”

Before Quatre could really register it, Six had shoved him down, pressing him against the fluffy comforter. Head buried into the crux of Quatre's neck, his mouth latched onto skin. “I don't think that will be necessary.”

Quatre smirked, ears relaxing from their alert position. “I agree.”

Six continued attacking Quatre's neck, leaving little time for the other man to argue, until he gently tugged on Six's ear.

“Come on. Let's go to the shower, we can't get these sheets dirty.”

“I don't wanna move.”

“Well I'm going to make you move. We both know how messy you are.”

“That was one time babe.”

Quatre scoffed, tugging on his short grey hair. “No it wasn't.”

“That second time was an accidental facial OK?!”

“I'm talking about the dozen other times you managed to get cum on my fucking ears!! How is that even possible damn it?!”

Six huffed. “I don't know!”

A pause settled between them, populating the already thick air. 

“Ok get off. We’re both stupid sweaty.”

Six nodded, rolling off of him.

“You still up for that shower sex thing or…”

Quatre nodded, slowly sitting back up. “Yeah. Let’s do the fun stuff before we turn the water on. Tien will kill me if we use all the hot water.”

After some prodding and slowly peeling themselves off of the sheets and out of their clothes, they stumbled into the bathroom. Quatre glanced at his phone, sitting at the counter, charging at the only reasonable outlet. 

Tien had sent something, god knows what though.

Six caught his lips and yanked his breath away. The bathroom was much muggier than the bedroom, but they didn’t give a fuck. Blindly, his hand scrambled for the fan- flicking the lights on and off quite a few times before finally getting the thing to whir to life.

Hips against the cold plastic counter, Quatre returned the kiss with equal fervour, tugging at Six’s hair. The heat of the room being sucked out by the fan was quickly replaced with their own heat, wet noises and huffs blocked by the door.

His phone vibrated again.

And then again.

And then again.

Six kept himself glued to his boyfriend, holding him close and kissing up and down his neck. Panting, saliva still surrounding his lips, Quatre picked up his phone to check the messages.

Mostly work emails. One text from Tien.

_‘Heading out for the evening. No planned return time. If not back by 10am tomorrow call me and then call the cops’_

Typical Tien text. Quick, to the point, and safe. 

“Babe we can use up all the hot water now.”

Six's ears twitched, face unlatching from Quatre's neck. “Really?”

“Tien's out for the night.”

Six stared at him and Quatre returned his gaze, placing his phone on the counter. An agreement was definitely made in the nonexistent mental link they shared.

The bathmat almost tripped them, Six scrambling to turn on the shower. This was another luxury- only having one bathroom was hell when you were living with your dad and your boyfriend- and the idea of showering for more than maybe 5-10 minutes was extremely seductive.

Quatre suddenly remembered the one problem with his plan. “Fuck we forgot the lube.”

“Can't bring gels through TSA babe.”

“Yeah but no condoms either!”

“We're gonna fuck in a _shower_. I fail to see why that would be an issue.”

“You try shoving a washcloth up your fucking ass after being fucked half to death and _then_ we will have this argument.”

Six set his jaw, sticking a hand into the shower spray to test the temperature. The slight recoil and dramatic flick of his ears told Quatre it was still too cold.

“...So no head?”

Quatre was going to smack this man so _fucking_ hard he careened over the goddamn Mississippi. “If you hadn't said it that way I would have gone down on you. But you missed your chance.”

“Damn. I wanted to see if I could wash your hair at the same time.”

“I don't want to get shampoo _and_ cum in my eyes, thank you very much.”

“...That was one time, OK?”

Quatre was really going to destroy him one of these days. “Is the water ready yet?”

Six didn’t answer, keeping his gaze on Quatre, and he was suddenly very aware of his nakedness. 

“What the hell are you staring at!?”

“Nothing.”

Quickly, he sank away from his gaze, looking for a hand towel or something.

“I’ve seen you naked before Quatre.”

“Shut up!”

“The water is warm anyway.”

Quatre glared at him before stepping into the shower, leaving his hand towel behind.

He swore he saw his life flash before his eyes as Six pinned him to the wall, thankful that he was strong enough to keep Quatre from slipping on the slick floor of the tub.

Water started to drip down Six’s shoulders, traveling down Quatre’s arms as he embraced him. Lips met again, mouths grasping for contact and breath at the same time.

Tongues winded and brushed past each other, warm hands somehow hotter than the water cascading down Six’s back.

They pulled apart as Six’s hands moved down to Quatre’s lower back, gliding down the skin, thumbs pressing and rubbing at the taut muscles.

Six whispered something in Quatre’s ear but he couldn’t be damned to hear it. He was unbelievably turned on, knowing full and well his boyfriend was turned on too. His hands slowly moved off the wall, brushing over Six’s hipbone, running through the short, fluffy hair around his crotch, matted with the water.

“Mmm.. Love you.”

Quatre couldn’t tell who spoke, but he didn’t care. He wrapped around Six’s cock, starting off slow.

His boyfriend nearly collapsed onto him, Head diving into the crux of his neck, teeth and lips teasing the skin.

“That good?”

Six’s curled ears flicked, and he nodded. Quatre almost wanted to laugh. Sometimes he forgot how cute his boyfriend was.

A few more pumps. Six tried to muffle a mewl. He couldn’t resist the urge to nibble his grey ear, speeding up his hand. The water was working pretty well as a lubricant, smoothing out all the motions.

“Good boy…”

That got him a _nice_ noise out of his partner, who was barely able to keep himself up, bracing his arms against the tile.

“You’re so easy…”

Muscles tensed and trembled under the spray of hot water, Quatre feeling Six come in his hand.

“For once you didn’t get me dirty… I’m impressed.”

Six’s ears trembled and flicked, running off of the sudden high. “Screw you.”

“Well you better, or we are going to have some _serious_ problems here.”

***

“Why are your pajamas on the floor.”

“It’s too hot for clothes.”

Six stared at him in the dark, eyes glowing eerily. “...Are you asking for a second round ooooorrr??”

“No. I’m saying its fucking hot out.”

“... Do you want me too-”

“I don’t care just get in bed so I can sleep.”

His shirt and loose shorts fell to the floor, and he pulled up the thin sheet, slipping under. A few minutes of adjustment made the mattress creak.

Quatre spoke up after a few peaceful minutes.

“Can you please get your hand off of my pec?”

“...Soft.”

Rolling his eyes in the dark didn’t do much, but he didn’t care. “Goodnight Six.”

“Love you too.”


	2. Tropical Air Mass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunlight cut through the curtains, Six couldn’t make eye contact as the coffee maker sputtered and hissed, boiling water splashing into the paper cup with such aggression it might just tip the thing over.
> 
> He didn’t want to entertain the thought that the shitty, 25$ coffee maker was a metaphor for Quatre’s current feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's not too confusing!! It may make more sense when you've read the other two fics!

“Quatre, are you-”

The hotel door cracked shut, shallow breaths prying Quatre’s ribcage apart. “Explain.”

“What are you-”

He snapped around, meeting Six’s eyes- full of sudden fear. “I want to know your relationship with him.”

Six’s mouth trembled around unspoken words. This was a conversation he wanted to perpetually delay, perpetually avoid.

“You can’t hide from this forever Six. Something is bothering him and I really don’t want it to be you.”

The sudden calmness in Quatre’s tone made him ease up. So long as he wouldn’t be banished to the floor after this conversation, they would be fine. “I met him when I was 16…”

“How.”

Six motioned to the small table by the window. “This is going to be a long story…”

“Then grab the snacks I stored in the suitcase. There’s tea too.”

“I love you.”

Quatre slipped into the bathroom to plug his phone in, Six rummaging through the suitcase. “I love you too.” _Hopefully I still will when this is all over._

Sunlight cut through the curtains, Six couldn’t make eye contact as the coffee maker sputtered and hissed, boiling water splashing into the paper cup with such aggression it might just tip the thing over.

He didn’t want to entertain the thought that the shitty, 25$ coffee maker was a metaphor for Quatre’s current feelings.

Tea was steeped and bags were tossed to the table with an underlying ferocity that almost sent Six running for cover. 

Quatre sat down, gaze unwavering and terrifying. “Start from the beginning.”

“...My family was not normal.”

“Is anyone’s truly normal.”

“No, like, it was really _not normal.”_

“In what way.”

Six couldn’t beat around the bush forever. He knew this. He sure as hell going to try, but Quatre’s patience was running as thin as a wire and he did not want it to snap.

“... My dad was a Yakuza Lord.”

“I thought those guys were in Japan.”

“My mom was the daughter of some Yakuza bigwig in Japan, my dad was mafia. He married into it.”

Quatre seemed unfazed, which was easily more horrifying to Six than anything else in this current situation. 

“So the lap of luxury, all that shit. Siete was hired by my father to be a tutor and a bodyguard. I was taking early college classes by that point. My father pulled strings to ensure I would be working with him for my entire college career.”

Sipping his tea, Quatre continued to listen to Six.

“But then I got attached. Repressed homosexuality and all that shit. I got almost obsessed. I had never learned how to love someone properly and I almost forced myself on him. It, it was a disaster. Instead of shoving me away he… he tried to help me.”

“How.”

“When you grow up around people like… like my father, you fail to understand the consequences of love and affection. Very horrible things and very disgusting acts are normal. Are expected. I didn’t _know_ how to be normal, how to be a reasonable person- and he helped me figure it out.”

Quatre was still silent.

“And the rest is… well… You were _there_ for most of it…”

He _was, in fact_ there for most of it. He was the one who Six almost got in a _fistfight_ with in a parking lot next to someone’s house where, coincidentally, a house party was currently occurring. Quatre was _there_ for the god-awful moment he realized that the dude he almost beat up three weeks earlier was the fucking _TA_ of his neuroscience course.

Why a grad student would be going to house parties was beyond him, and why he would continue to run into that grad student also eluded him.

Why he decided to _drunkenly make out with that grad student after that particular grad student spilled a beer on him at a different house party_ (still at the same house though) was still as mysterious as ever.

And that make out session became something much, much more (initially against the kitchen counter, then in a walk-in closet, of all fucking places.) and now they were here. In a motel room in Florida. 

“...Fuck.”

“That’s… one way to put it…”

Quatre was reeling from the sudden influx of emotions. He knew that he still loved Six, that hadn’t changed, but the way that he might love him… “Wanna go out tonight? Drink a little?” _Or a LOT._

Six’s ears were drooped and twitching nervously. “I, I wouldn’t mind…”

A hand cupped his face, ears slowly moving to attention.

“Six. I love you.”

“I-I love you too-“

“You drive me fucking crazy sometimes.”

“I’m aware.”

“And I’m mad you never told me-“

Six didn’t have an answer for that one. He was still trying to avoid Quatre’s eyes.

“But I love you. You absolute imbecile.”

“...I love you too.”

Quatre’s hands were warm as he brought their faces together over the table. The kiss was short and sweet, leaving their lips tingling after they separated.

“It’s kinda crappy out… wanna stay inside and watch tv?”

“That sounds like a solid plan.”

***

“Told ‘ja she wouldn’t give that rose to him.”

Six pouted on the bed next to him, aggressively crunching on some pretzels.

Quatre didn’t bother to look at him, keeping his eyes trained on the daytime reruns of _The Bachelors._ “Freesia is too good for him. Yeah, she’s a massive bitch, but that Lowain guy is so fucking stupid.”

“I still think that beefcake draph should have stuck around.” 

“I wanna know who put him up to this. He did _not_ look happy.”

“Maybe it was his mom or some shit.”

“I hate that you may be right.”

“I think after that Cain guy left he got a lot worse.”

“Two brooossss, chillin in a hot tuuubbb, 3 inches apart because they’re probably gay.”

“Not a _single_ one of them was interested in the girls.”

“Yeah, and also you _really_ wanna fuck Rein.”

Six had no response.

“Just admit you’re into bears and get it over with.”

“Neither you, nor Siete, are _anywhere_ close to bears.”

“... Pass me the gummy worms.”

He did so, dropping the bag on Quatre’s stomach.

“... Did you eat all the fucking red ones?!”

Six shook his head. “I think that was your sister.”

“No, she likes the blue and pink ones. She would never leave so many of those in the bag.”

“Than maybe your dad?” Six questioned through a mouthful of pretzels.

“He likes the orange and green ones because he’s a fucking heathen. There is _one other person_ on this trip that likes the yellow and red ones and that it’s you, Six Karm.”

“I plead the fifth.”

“I’m going to choke you. You absolute bastard.”

“Kinky.”

“Six. This is serious. I want you to pay attention to me.”

“Hhhmmm nope. That Arulu gal is hitting it off with the single dad who’s son set him up for the show.”

Quatre turned back to the tv, hand already full of orange and green strings of chewy disgustingness. “Wait really?”

Six nodded, grabbing a handful of sour gummy worms from the bag.

“Holy shit she’s his age.”

“That has got to be the tiniest MILF the world has ever seen.”

“Wait I think that Sieg guy might be younger than her.”

“Then she’s the world’s tiniest cougar.”

“Good on her man. I wouldn’t go for a greasy-ass woodsman but live your dreams lady.”

They sat in silence for a while, subconsciously drifting towards each other. 

Quatre’s phone vibrated on the bedside table, Six blindly feeling for it and passing it off to his boyfriend. “It’s your dad.”

Grumbling, he took the call. “Hey pop.”

_“Hey kiddo, uh, there’s a storm coming that’s gonna hit the area where the motel is. My buddy’s house is a few hours out and should be safe. Pack up your stuff and be ready to bail as soon as possible. I’m driving down right now to grab you guys.”_

Quatre paused. A _storm?_ How the fuck had he not heard of this? “Uh, ok. Should I tell Tien?”

_“That would be awesome. Tell Six as well, if you’re with him.”_

“I’ll tell him.”

_“Great. I’m like an hour and a half out. See ya soon.”_

“See ya pop.”

_“Love ya Quad.”_

He rolled his eyes a bit. “Love you too dad.” 

Hanging up, he put his phone back on the bedside table, leaning well into Six’s lap.

“What was that about.”

“Some Storm is coming and is gonna hit the area. He’s gonna drag us to a friend’s house. Told us to pack our shit up ASAP.” He said, scrambling for the charger cord.

“...One more episode.”

“Good lord Six, I thought you were the responsible one.”

Six grumbled, casually resting a hand on Quatre’s ass.

“Are you trying to suggest a quickie?”

“Maybe?”

“You’re hopeless.”

***

Quatre’s legs were jello but he knew he had to tell her.

The jangling keys outside the door was a dead giveaway. She was probably thinking that this was her room (It wasn’t.) and that she had all the time in the world to wolf down an entire cake and do god know what else.

He was glad he had half the mind to throw on clothes after Six sucked him off. His boyfriend was currently trying to cram all of his clothes back into his suitcase.

Swinging the door open with ease, he looked out at his rain-soaked and sand-caked sister.

“Pack your shit, Dad says we’re leaving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, Kudo, yell at me, whatever!
> 
> Any very strong comments can be shoved over to my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep?lang=en)
> 
> Thanks a ton for reading!


End file.
